Chocolate Kisses
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Simply put, Chocolate Kisses are Yummy. Both Remus and Harry agree. For HarryPotterResidentEvilFan's 'The Slash challenge' Remus/Harry Pairing so yaoi! One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I have no rights to it make any money from writing these fic's! **

**A/N: This fic is written as my answer to HarryPotterResidentEvilFan's 'The Slash challenge'. My prompts are: Chocolate and Freckles. The pairing is Remus/Harry **

**Chocolate Kisses**

Harry giggled madly as he dipped his finger in the plastic bowl, scooped up some chocolate onto his finger and placed it in his mouth with a pleased hum.

"Remmy's going to LOVE this," Harry said as he danced around the kitchen to the music that played, "Well he will if I don't end up eating all of the chocolate."

Harry continued to hum with a bounce in his step as he got out a couple of trays for the chocolate and placed them on the table. He grabbed the needed tools and started putting the chocolate into the trays with a bounce in his step.

Every now and then Harry would let out a small giggle as he pictured what Remus' face would look like when the man found out about his surprise. Putting the final bit of chocolate into the trays Harry placed them into the fridge then looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was 2pm, Remus would be back from Hogwarts at 5pm. That would give Harry three hours to get the other part of Remus' surprise ready.

Grabbing everything he had used, except the bowl that the chocolate had been in, Harry started to wash them by hand, washing them by hand would pass a few minutes and allow Harry to work out his emotions and put them into the chore. Harry jumped up and down on one foot happily as he plotted out his next step.

"Remus likes chocolate so I've got that bit covered," Harry said thoughtfully, "Now then...what can I do for the decorations..."

Sighing Harry finished the washing up and dried up everything, he felt a bit calmer now thanks to the familiar actions that he had carried out so many times.

As Harry put the last item away where it belonged an idea hit him like a pile of bricks.

"That's it!" Harry said with a grin as he rushed over to the cupboard and pulled out a tray, he then pulled out of the cutlery draw a spoon, fork and knife.

Rushing back over to where the bowl he had yet to wash up he found that there was enough left to do it.

"Perfect," Harry said with a large grin, "Much better then what I was going to try and do!"

And so Harry began moving the chocolate about until it formed a large ball in the middle of the bowl. Harry then picked up the knife, scooped up a small amount of chocolate on it and placed it on his arm. Looking closely Harry found that it looked to be more of a dead bug he had slapped instead of what he wanted. Putting the knife down Harry picked up the spoon and did the same but this time the result ended up to be a large pile of chocolate on Harry's arm.

"How am I going to do this?" Harry muttered as he looked at his last option, the fork.

It wasn't very well known but Remus seemed to have a 'thing' for freckles. Remus was always licking at them when they had some 'fun'. Harry didn't have a clue as to where or why Remus had this habit but he couldn't complain, especially with some of the feelings that came with Remus' licks.

Giving an irritated sigh Harry looked at the kitchen clock then blinked in surprise, it had already been an hour since he had put the chocolate in the fridge.

"Time sure flies by fast when your plotting smutty thoughts," Harry muttered to him as he went over to the fridge and checked on the chocolates, "Oh pooie, they're not done yet."

Poking the chocolate, which was in the shape of hearts, was still soft and had yet to become solid. Looking at the time Harry glared, it seemed that he had to get the chocolate's to freeze there and then or he'd not be able to carry out his great master plan.

"Oh that's it," Harry muttered angrily as he pulled out his wand, "I'm not going to let you chocolate's defeat me!"

Waving his wand Harry found himself thanking Magic as he quickly finished the chocolate hearts and placed them down on the plate he had gotten out at the start. Harry then carefully arranged the chocolate hearts into the shape of a much larger heart, carefully put them into the right spots and used the chocolate in the bowl to help them stick together.

After 45 minutes of pain staking work Harry had finally done it.

"Perfect," Harry said with a grin as he looked down at the large chocolate heart, "Remmy will love it!"

Turning around Harry looked up at the clock, it seemed that making the large chocolate heart had taken him longer then he thought it would and he now only had half an hour before Remus would be back.

Panicking Harry looked into the bowl only to find that every tiny bit of chocolate had gone and that he had used it up in making the large heart.

"Oh no," Harry moaned as he placed the plastic bowl on his head and pouted, "What am I going to do!"

The sound of the floo lighting up, the password to Remus' and Harry's home being said and someone stepping out of the floo caused Harry to squeal in surprise.

"Harry!" Remus' voice called out, "Are you here? I'm home early for a change and I've brought a surprise for you!"

"Oh no!" Harry cried out in worry as he heard Remus' footsteps, "His back and my surprise isn't done yet!"

Standing up quickly Harry tried to get the bowl off of his head only to find that it wouldn't come off. Frowning Harry tried again only to find himself colliding with the table.

After that everything happened so quickly and the next thing Harry could make any sense of was Remus' laughter.

"Oh my silly lover," Remus' voice came to Harry's ears, "It seems you've gotten yourself in a bit of a mess...through it seems that my surpise was a good idea after all."

Harry pouted when he realised what happened, he was sitting on the floor, the table overturned and the large chocolate heart had broken back into all the little ones which was currently covering Harry's body.

Feeling Remus' hands Harry allowed his lover to gently remove the bowl from his head; once the bowl was gone Harry gave Remus a sheepish smile.

"Err...surprise?" Harry said sheepishly at Remus' chuckles, "...Enjoy?"

"Only you my beloved, only you," Remus said as he picked up one of the chocolate hearts and eat it.

"Is it alright?" Harry asked nervously, "I mean sure I've cooked for the Durseyls before and all but this is YOU Remmy and and-"

Harry found himself silenced by a kiss from Remus'; he gave a moan at both the kiss and the chocolate flavour.

"Yummy," Remus said happily as they pulled apart, "My two favourite flavours together, perfection."

"Oh?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Remus helped himself to another chocolate heart, "Yes, my two favourite flavours are chocolate and my Harry!"

Harry gave a bright red blush but allowed himself to be pulled into another chocolaty kiss.

"Where's my surprise?" Harry asked with a chocolate covered mouth as they finished the kiss.

Remus chuckled and held up a packet of fresh strawberries.

**The End!**

**Hope this is alright and it fits your challenge HarryPotterResidentEvilFan! Oh and it's supposed to be romance not smut…I think I've failed there *sweatdrop***


End file.
